The present disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more specifically to seals for use in turbine sections of gas turbine engines.
Carbon seal assemblies are used in gas turbine engines between rotating shafts and static frames, and between two rotating shafts. Carbon seal assemblies maintain lubricating fluids within a bearing compartment or bearing chamber and seal against hot air intrusion or cooling air leakage. Some carbon seal assemblies include multiple carbon rings stacked axially against one another. During engine operation, these carbon rings can rotate against one another and against adjacent seats, causing the carbon rings to wear unevenly and prematurely.